


The boy who cried wolf

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Gonta takes Gundam to meet his forest family (of wolves!)





	The boy who cried wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megatr0njones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megatr0njones).



“Wolf!” cried Gundam Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, as his eyes followed the creature closing in on his position. Glinting eyes, sharp teeth, rugged yet regal fur, paws that confidently stepped over soft dirt and rough stone alike… Undoubtedly, a beast primal down to its very core.

The vicious creature trotted towards him, drawing ever closer. And yet, Tanaka the Forbidden felt not an ounce of fear, for by his side stood the mighty Colossus of the Gods, a most fearsome beastspeaker capable of communicating with any and all demon beasts at will. Indeed, with one possessing such a monumentous Astral Level by his side, so high that it matched that of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, and indeed almost rivaled his own, he had nothing to fear.

But then, why had he, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, uttered the beast’s wordly name in such a juvenile way?

For his part, Gonta Gokuhara, who stood by Gundam’s side, beamed brightly, overjoyed to hear his friend’s delightful (if somewhat surprised) cry, a welcome straightforward response from one who took pride in uttering cryptic remarks.

As the wolf approached, Gonta bent his knees, and reached out to its muzzle. The wolf responded by nudging Gonta’s hand, tail wagging. Smiling, Gonta crouched to nuzzle with the wolf.

Gundam gaped at them, mystified by the submissive demon beast and the Colossus who so nonchalantly breached past the veil of the powerful hellspawn.

After he was done greeting the pack’s leader, Gonta rose to his full height, spread his arms wide, and called, “Everyone, Gonta is home! He missed you all sooo much!”

The summoning was successful. From the bowels of the cave from whence the Alpha Prime had emerged, hellhounds of all kinds poured forth. They were charging, however, with what the Supreme Overlord of Ice surmised must be murderous intent. 

Using his mortal hand, Tanaka the Forbidden covered his nose with the protective scarf that would channel a barrier around him. What’s more, he raised his accursed hand, ready to strike with the evil powers contained within his wordly shell, restrained only by the unholy cursed bandages wrapped around it! Spurred by the imminent danger, his darkness was sure to overflow and–

The wolves piled on the God’s Colossus. Flabbergasted, the Overlord of Ice scrambled to the hellhound pile, unsure of how to save one of his most mighty servants, worthy of possessing a most esteemed rank within the Tanaka Empire, from such a dire predicament. Neither his accursed arm nor the looming threat of Dark Devas perched on his shoulders seemed to have an effect on the hounds.

Gonta had accepted the wolf pile with open arms, and with good reason. His wolf family had missed him dearly, and they were making up for the lost time by nuzzling and licking him all over. Both because of his overflowing happiness and the tickling the wolves’ greetings caused, Gonta giggled freely, like he always did when he spent time with his forest family.

“E-everyone! Gonta is so happy to see you, but,” Gonta said, “breathing like this… it’s quite difficult!”

As one, the wolves got off Gonta, and encircled him, Gundam, and the hamsters hiding in Gundam’s scarf (sadly, the wolves’ presence appeared to overwhelm them). Gonta looked at Gundam, who had assumed a clumsy fighting stance, holding out his bandaged hand as sweat rolled down his forehead. Gonta had told Gundam many stories about his forest family; however, to one who mostly worked with domestic animals, being surrounded by so many wild wolves must be quite unnerving! If Gonta wished to become a proper gentleman, this was his cue to act on the matter and help Gundam be at ease around his forest family.

“Please don’t worry, Gundam!” Gonta said, and began strolling around the circle of wolves, taking his time to pet each one in turn. “You can trust Gonta’s family. They are friends, like Gonta!” Wreathed in smiles, Gonta beckoned a wolf pup to follow him back to Gundam (after asking the mother for her permission, of course).

Keeping his defensive stance and ready to unleash the dark energies coursing in his veins at a moment’s notice, the Supreme Overlord of Ice carefully observed as Gonta and one hellpup approached him. Although he had successfully conjured a barrier, it was weak and thin, easily broken even by those with measly Astral Levels. Such was the fate of the hellpup—while ranking low within the pack of demon beasts, it nonetheless effortlessly breached his barrier.

The hellpup’s battle strategy was straightforward: It rose, supported only by its hind legs, and let its forepaws fall upon the Overlord of Ice’s exposed legs with a thunderous crash. Gundam the Forbidden grunted, trying his damnedest to come across as impervious to the critical damage the hellpup had ushered.

Placing his hands over his hips, Gonta beamed as the pup quickly took a liking to his friend. Gundam was still clenching his teeth as he held onto his bandaged arm with his clothed one, seemingly to stop it from reaching down to the wolf pup. “You can do it, Gundam! Gonta believes in you!”

Against his will, Tanaka the Forbidden gulped. Certainly, he had to admit that a damning desire to come into contact with this powerful hellpup burned within him. He hesitated, however, as the hellhound who had spawned the pup laid his eyes on him. To the best of the Ice Overlord’s knowledge, she might attack him at any moment, should she hold no desire for peace in her ferocious wild heart.

Gonta caught Gundam’s eyes darting to the pup’s mother. “Go ahead! Gonta asked the pup’s mom if it was okay first,” Gonta encouraged. “And, don’t forget that Gonta is here to protect you!” He knew that his protection was not necessary, not when he was with his forest family, but he figured the words would calm Gundam.

“Hmph! You underestimate me, Colossus of the Gods! Observe, for this is a most rare opportunity to witness how I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, evil leader of the Tanaka Empire, deal with the demon beasts of the Underworld with one, decisive blow!” 

Dropping down to one knee, Gundam reached out to the hellpup’s head, and enveloped it with his mortal hand, rubbing the beast’s fur to help unleash the evil energies flowing through his body. And with that the hellpup ceased its assault and collapsed on the ground, yelping to admit utter defeat!

Gonta wrung his hands, thrilled to see his friend pet the pup with such care that it had sat on the ground and eagerly asked for more. What startling success! Gundam was truly a natural when it came to dealing with animals.

For a time, the wolves quietly observed as Gundam pet the pup. Eventually, however, they begun exchanging glances, and then one, then another, then a dozen of them stepped forward, trotting towards Gundam.

Bewitched by the hellpup’s vile charm, the Overlord of Ice became complacent. The charm obliterated his defenses to the point where his barrier completely vanished, and his ability to sense demons reached a critical low. Seizing the opportunity, the remaining hellhounds stalked through shadows, ambushing him undetected.

“What is the meaning of this?!” was all that the Supreme Overlord of Ice was capable of uttering before the hounds merged into one amorphous pile, consuming him whole.

Oh no! Because they had accepted Gundam as part of their pack, Gonta’s forest family had initiated their welcoming ceremony before Gonta had the time to explain what was about to happen. “Gundam! Please, stay calm! Gonta’s family is just–”

A giggle stopped Gonta mid-sentence. He had never heard this sound before, not when his friend’s laughter had always been that of the irreverent Overlord of Ice. No, this time the laughter Gundam let out chimed with pure, child-like glee. Gonta found himself laughing alongside him.

“Accursed mutts!” Gundam yelled after the wolf pile gave him some pause and dispersed, his mellow tone belying his harsh words. In spite of his newfound freedom, Gundam continued to pet and play with the wolves with a radiant smile on his face. 

After a while, he stopped to stare into Gonta’s eyes. “Thank you for this offering, Colossus. With this decisive victory, your Astral Level has reached new, unfathomable highs!” Gundam raised his scarf up to his nose to hide his reddening cheeks. “That’s right… at last, your power has become a match to my own!” Gundam blurt out with uncharacteristic bashfulness.

Gonta walked to Gundam’s side, crouching down to join him in interacting with the wolves. “Gonta is very happy to be Gundam’s friend, too,” Gonta said gently. “And now that Gonta’s family has accepted Gundam, he hopes that you and Gonta can come play with them in the forest lots and lots!”

Gundam nodded, his scarf hiding a smile underneath. Around them, the wolves howled and barked. Although his ability to understand animals, especially those from the wilds, was no match for Gonta’s, he could swear he could hear them clamor, “Welcome to our family!”

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Q&A:
> 
> Q: Wait what's up with that title, there are no lies in this fic!  
> A: Indeed; however, as you may recall, Gundam cried "Wolf!" in the first paragraph. So the title is technically the truth.


End file.
